baneofwinterstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Falanor
Falanor is a vast, beautiful and rich continent with its impressive ice capped mountains, rolling hills, green plains and beautiful blue skies. It’s home to the Nordic Falnor, a generally peaceful and hardy race and a mixture of other races such as High Elves, Tree Elves and some migrated Drakiri. Falanor was named after Falnir Lithaldrien, son of Aerion. It is divided into two regions; ‘The Northlands’ that stretch from the Alarum Vale to the northern bank of the Gaelthir River, and ‘The Dragonlands’ which stretch from the southern bank of the Gaelthir River to the Rothran Mountains. It is bordered by Drakir to the West. The Shattered Isles are considered a part of Falanor. Orthanos (Hath’Mar in Drakiri, Caelethriel in Elven and Grothmir in Vulkan) is the main continent in which the events of the Bane of Winterstorm story is set. History 'Mortal Conflict' Orthanos, then known as Caelethriel or Hilstifir was originally ruled by The Elven Empire which engulfed all of Orthanos. The first populated area was Aelthanas, which is where Evermoor would eventually be built. Queen Mordelenthriel eventually enslaved mankind and the Vulkath population for hundreds of years. The remaining free Vulkath population spent years hollowing out Mount Daerith to build Halgaard Deep, only to be nearly wiped out by Queen Mordelenthriel. It was Arin the White who rebelled against Mordelenthriel, the Queen of Elves and freed mankind with the help of Vulkath lord Kvthmor. 'Times United' Eventually King Ohrian would unite the lands after the downfall of the Elven Empire and years of chaotic rule in the lands. He built the Kingdom Elromir in the area that would eventually become Ravenwind. He ruled from his throne here across his vast kingdom until the rise of his two sons. Orthanos would then be divided with Aerion claiming The Northlands and Dragonlands, and Aronei claiming The Highlands and Icelands, including Elromir. The construction of Northreach was finished in 43 T.U and became the equivalent of Elromir. The two sons eventually brought about the first Holy War 'Glorious Kingdom' After the death of King Falnir, his kingdom was renamed Falanor in his honour. The city of Elenthoriel begins construction in a forest on the border of Falanor. The few, remaining and scattered Elves throughout the lands make their pilgrimage to what would be their home and bastion. 'Kings Era' The Kingdom of Evermoor was constructed after the completion of the Pillar of Aerith by Amonost Alagos. Geography Falanor is the eastern country of Orthanos with an area of roughly 314,159,270 sq. kilometers. It features many different terraint types from the arctic mountains, tundra plains, forests, vales, highlands and mountainous regions. It contains the largest mountain on Ethoras, Mount Othran. Falanor also contains the largest known cavern in the world, Halgaard Deep, which is the hollowed out base of Mount Daeroth. Halgaard Deep has never been fully explored and it's rumoured that there is a Vulkath civilisation still thriving at the bottom of the mountain. Falanor also has another smaller caven in Taeltharn, which is the hollowed base of Mount Taelas. Flora and Fauna 'Flora' A variety of Flora are found throughout Orthanos including Vampiric trees known as Bloodbells, various herbs and many types of exotic woods such as; Silverleaf Roseheart, Silverleaf Ash, Harrowed Ebony, Dragoa, Broad Oak, Steel Oak, 'Fauna' A variety of animals live in Falanor from wild and domesticated animals. Common domesticated animals are Dogs, Cats, Horses, Chickens, Cows and Goats each with a number of different breeds. The common horses in Falanor are more slender and faster than those in Drakir. Horse drawn carriage is a common mode of transport in Falanor. Non domesticated animals include Wolves, Wild dogs, mountain lions, lions, bears, gorsa, dragons and shivaaks. Holds Holds are the divisionary sections of Falanor, each containing seperate Kingdoms. 'Northlands' The Northlands reaches from Northreach to Harnor, Perylin and Evermoor. 'Dragonlands' The Dragonlands reach from Falkor to Norsis, Dranir and Evermoor. Evermoor is considered a part of both the Northlands and the Dragonlands. Government The Kingdoms of Falanor are ruled independantly until a High King is elected from the rule of the Seven Crowns by the Council of Anduriin. Each kingdoms crown depicts their house sigil and colours except the Crown of the High King, whose crown depicts a Dragon. Lower crimes are tracked independantly by each kingdoms, but more more serious crimes will carry over to another kingdom. All citizens of Falanor are registered at birth and death in their kingdom of birth in a national census. Armed Forces Each Kingdom has it's own guard which act both as the hold guard and police force. When a High King is in place, each guard forms a division of a national guard. Economy Falanor is a wealthy and powerful province. The hold of Evermoor is one of the richest and most influential in all of Ethoras. Falanor maintains a good economical relationship with Ysguard, and occasionally Drakir. There are many forms of economic production in Falanor including agriculture (farming), grain production, mining, stone-cutting, logging, fishing, honey farming and food and mead production. In Falanor, there are many farms, Grain Mills, Mines, saw mills, docks and ports that produced goods and services. In addition, the trading and shipping industries were another part of Falanor's economy. In each major city in Falanor, of which there are seven there was a central marketplace where business, trading and social activities took place. Falanor uses the dollar, which was the main currency used in most of the civilized world. Music Many songs are found in Falanors Culture. Notable songs include; The Queen The Age of Rebellion Arin the White King unchained Tale of the Stones The Crawling The Heir upon the Stead Bold King Holnar A Kingdom of Ice and Stone Song of Erudan Stormstfyr Festivals and Holidays A few notable holidays and festivals are customary in Falanor. Feast of the Dragons Night of the Silver Moon Festival of Ithis Burning Times Days of Dawning Education Falanor is home to numerous colleges, and each kingdom offers tertiary education to all of its citizens. The Spires of Advanced Magic is a college set up by the White Wizards to teach stundents of advanced magic. Category:Provinces Category:Regions Category:Countrys